The Moon and the Stars
by Loverly Light
Summary: Luna loves Rockman, obviously. However, she also bears a secret crush on a certain classmate of hers, this love only revealed through whispers and dreams... LunaXSubaru


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the rights to Ryuusei no Rockman. Go figure. Also, this takes place during the anime, before the ending saga and after episode 47.

The Moon and the Stars

Luna wandered slowly into the park, selecting a bench and sitting down. Her head was raised to the sky and a small smile crept over her face as she saw the stars sparkling in the navy darkness. For a moment, she wondered if "he", her beloved Rockman-sama, loved looking at the stars as much as she and Hoshikawa-kun did. No one knew how much she enjoyed stargazing. In some way, it reminded her of Rockman-sama, the bright, silvery full moon being her, and the stars are Rockman-sama, all surrounding her, tiny specks of light, big enough to make a difference but too small to be grasped. However, the main reason she grew to love looking at the stars was because Hosikawa-kun and she did it together.

She knew, wherever he was at this moment, Subaru was looking at the same stars she was.

And, maybe, just maybe, Rockman-sama was too.

Luna sighed, pulling her legs up from where they were dangling and onto the seat of the bench, wrapping her arms around them. She loved Rockman-sama, she really did. With all her heart and every bit of her body.

But maybe it wasn't enough.

There was Harp Note. Luna's sad expression turned to a frown, a scowl almost. Harp Note was a fighter, and a good one at that. She was able to fight alongside Rockman-sama, and she seemed determined to make him fall for her. There was nothing Luna could do about it. Harp Note was there, fighting alongside Rockman-sama, helping him… while whenever _she _tried to help him, she was just a distraction and made things worse.

It was this that almost convinced her to stop trying. That, no matter what happened, she was trapped. If she tried to help Rockman-sama, she would just hurt him, and most likely cause him to look upon her with annoyance. Yet, if she stayed away, it was very likely that he would forget about her.

Tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. She blinked as she wondered how long she had been gone from home. She decided that, at the moment, she didn't really care. She would go back to stargazing.

A few minutes later, with no warning, Luna fell asleep.

* * *

Subaru walked leisurely on the concrete path that was weeding its way through the grass and trees scattered around the area. His mouth turned to a slight smile as he viewed the night sky above him. He always received enjoyment from looking at the sky after the sun had set, and frequently wandered around at night, simply watching the sky above him.

Subaru blinked as, turning a corner, he saw his class president lying down curled up on a park bench.

_What's she doing here? _Subaru thought, confused. He continued walking, and paused as he neared her. He could tell now that she was asleep.

Subaru shook his head slightly as he approached the girl to wakes her up. Subaru was never really sure what he thought of Luna. She had actually gotten to be a good friend of his, which, if you listened to War-Rock was a nearly impossible thing to do. Also, however… well, while he would still protest hotly that he didn't think of girls romantically, he admitted, if only to himself, Luna held a special place in his heart and life. And sometimes, if he didn't catch himself, he would find his thoughts drifting to how cute she looked, especially that one time she looked at him…

Subaru now stood in front of Luna, and sighed somewhat dejectedly before he reached a hand down to wake her up. The problem was, it _wasn't_ him she was smiling at. It was Rockman. As utterly absurd as it sounds, Subaru was jealous of himself. It was plain to see that Luna loved Rockman, and she probably thought nothing of Subaru, or nothing more than a friend. The fact she went to him often, and used him to perfect her cooking skills, gave Subaru some hope, until he decided that it _was _nothing more than friendship in her eyes. And the cooking was just because his mother was the one teaching her, of course… Sometimes Subaru wondered what would happen if she found out he and Rockman were one and the same. Of course, his pessimistic mind figured she probably would just stop loving Rockman. After all, he _was _little more than an acquaintance in her mind, most likely…

"Inchou." Subaru said quietly, as he shook her shoulder gently.

Luna half woke up, and the first words she uttered were "Rockman-sama?"

Subaru tried to hide a sigh as he shook his head negatively.

"Oh… Hoshikawa-kun… why are… um, what time is?" Luna said sleepily.

"About nine thirty."

"Oh." Luna said as she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Why were you out here this late, anyway?" Subaru asked, curious.

"N-No reason." Luna said, stuttering slightly, then added softly, "I just like looking at the stars, that's all."

Subaru looked slightly surprised, and Luna willed away a blush as she used his arm as a support to pull herself up.

"Do… do you want me to walk you home? You still seem somewhat sleepy…" Subaru's voice trailed off.

"Yeah… that would be very nice of you… Hoshikawa-kun…" Luna said with a yawn. She blinked her eyes slowly. Why was she feeling so tired?

Subaru took a step forwards, but instead of Luna following like he had expected, she had sat down on the bench, or half-fell onto it. Subaru turned around, and saw her head flopped onto her shoulder, almost completely asleep again.

Subaru smiled slightly. It was weird, however… Luna seemed a lot more vulnerable now then he had seen her be before. Even when tangled up with a fight with FMians, she always seemed confident and defiant. It had seemed to Subaru that she would never allow herself to become vulnerable and let her defenses down.

However… it seemed like waking her up, or at least keeping her awake, would be a near-impossibility at the moment.

"What should I do, War-Rock?" Subaru asked the alien, hoping for something helpful.

"Well, she certainly seems tired."

Subaru groaned. He should have known War-Rock wouldn't say anything to help him is his dilemma. He would feel awkward carrying her to her house, and he couldn't leave her there. He could try to wake her up again, but as War-Rock pointed out, Luna must be exhausted to fall asleep that quickly.

"I… guess I'll take her to her home…" Subaru said hesitatingly.

"If you Denpa-Henkan, it shouldn't take that long." War-Rock suggested.

Subaru nodded in agreement. "Good idea, War-Rock."

A short while later, Subaru had transformed into Rockman. He gingerly picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms. He blushed slightly at the thought of carrying her for a long time. True, he had caught and held her like this before, but her life had been in danger, so he didn't have time to think about it.

He jumped up onto the wave road and dashed forward, remembering the route from when he delivered the package to her what seemed like ages ago, with all the things happening in his life lately. He reached the mansion quickly, with Luna sleeping the whole time, her head resting against his chest. He swiftly entered through a window into a room on the second story. It was just then Subaru realized that he had no idea where Luna's bedroom was. Looking around, Subaru discovered with surprise he had landed in what was most likely Luna's bedroom. It was a bedroom at any rate, and the size and contents led Subaru to believe it was likely to be Luna's. He walked over to the large pink bed and set Luna down. He turned to leave, but glanced back at her. Deciding he should take the time to at least make things more comfortable, Subaru released the Denpa-Henkan and walked back to the bed's side. He knew he would have to go back to Rockman soon, but this, along with most things, would be hard to do with only one hand. He grabbed one of the pillows leaning up near Luna's head, and gently raised her head to slide the pillow under it. Once her head was on the pillow, Luna turned and rested on her side. Subaru considered placing a blanket over her, but didn't see how he could since she was lying on top of the blankets. Subaru couldn't think of anything else he could do, so he turned to leave once more.

Luna's face contorted slightly into a grimace, and a hand swiftly flitted out as she called in her sleep, "Subaru-kun!"

Subaru stopped abruptly at the sound he heard, and also as he felt a delicate hand slip into his own. He glanced over his shoulder to see Luna, still sleeping, her expression slipping from one of almost pain to simple bliss.

Subaru smiled slightly as he turned around and knelt by her bed, her hand still resting in his own. He slowly lifted his free hand and gently stroked her cheek. Luna smiled in her sleep, and whispered his name once more.

"Subaru-kun…"

"Good night, Luna-chan." Subaru replied, just as softly. He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it. Luna's hand curled up near her heart, and Subaru Denpa-Henkaned and left for his house.

"You could have kissed her," War-rock pointed out.

"Shut up, War-Rock." Subaru replied immediately, not missing a beat. However, he could not keep a rare grin from growing on his face as he headed towards his own home.

She had called for Subaru-kun. Not Rockman-sama, not Hoshikawa-kun…

But Subaru-kun. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, first off, I don't like to do this normally, but please do review and tell me what you think. I'm somewhat nervous since LunaXSubaru is my favorite pairing EVER, and I'm not sure if I expressed them correctly. So, if you could, I would be very much obliged. -smile- So, I've been working on this fic for a while, but never got very far since, even though I had planned out what would happen, I didn't know quite how to word it. I finally have something which is probably the closest to what I wanted to get across. Also, since I adore this pairing (My brother called me a "Die-hard shipper" of them. -grin-), I tried to write something that was sweet, but not sappy or cheesy, and also fit well with their personalities. And, of course they wouldn't kiss. Not only is that cliché, but they're ten years old, not to mention Subaru is too much of a gentleman to do something like that. So, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
